Vigenere
by nvn18
Summary: Chanbaek fic. BoyxBoy. DLDR/Baekhyun tidak menyukai segala jenis sandi, berkebalikan dengan Chanyeol, teman dekatnya. Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun PR yang berisikan sandi aneh yang ternyata isinya...


Vigenere

.

.

.

.Chanbaek fic.

Shounen-ai

BoyxBoy

Teen

Romance lil bit Friendship/?

.

DLDR ya, jangan report-_-

.

Haloo, tbtb kangen sama Chanbaek nih :( jadi pengen buat fanficnya lagi huhu~

Kuy langsung aja, happy reading guys!

Enjoy

...

"Woah. Daebak." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat namja yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut terkejut. Baekhyun, namja itu, memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan.

"Apa sih, berteriak seperti itu," Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, "kau mengacaukan imajinasiku dengan pangeran dalam novel ini, Yeol."

"Maaf, Baekhyun. Aku terlalu senang. Kau tahu, sandi Caesar ini sangat menyenangkan. Kita hanya perlu—"

"Oke stop. Aku tidak paham sandi-sandi yang kau maksud." Baekhyun membungkam mulut Chanyeol dengan donat stroberi miliknya, padahal Baekhyun sengaja menunda untuk memakannya.

Baekhyun kembali berkutat pada novelnya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menggumam tidak jelas. Untung Chanyeol merupakan _sahabatnya_ , jika tidak pasti sudah ia tampol dari tadi.

"Padahal ini mengasyikkan, asal kau tahu."

"Aku mendengarmu, Park!"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, ia tak mau mengganggu Baekhyun lagi. Dari nadanya berbicara, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar sedang kesal. Tak mau ambil pusing, Chanyeol kembali membaca buku sandi-sandi yang ia pinjam.

.

Hampir 3 jam mereka menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan, dan tak terasa sudah sore. Penjaga perpustakaan pun menyuruh mereka untuk segera pergi karena akan tutup.

"Bawa saja bukunya jika masih ingin membacanya!" Ucap Baekhyun gemas terhadap Chanyeol yang masih betah duduk sambil berkutat dengan alat tulisnya.

"Sebentar lagi selesai, Baekki. 5 menil saja."

"Baiklah lima menit, lebih dari itu kau kutinggal."

Baekhyun berdecak, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang salah dengannya hari ini. Sejak berangkat ke perpustakaan bersama Chanyeol, ia marah-marah tidak jelas terhadap sahabatnya itu. Bukan marah karena benci, tetapi karena...cemburu? Well, jujur saja, Baekhyun berharap akhir pekan mereka pergi ke kedai es krim, tapi ternyata ia malah di ajak ke perpustakaan. Dan lagi parahnya, ia benar-benar diabaikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Sudah?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Yup, tinggal ku bereskan. Terima kasih, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk membalasnya.

.

Selepas dari perpustakaan mereka memutuskan untuk mampir di kedai es krim favorit Baekhyun. Seperti biasa ia akan memesan es krim susu rasa stoberi kesukaannya, dan Chanyeol —karena ia tak tahu jenis es krim— hanya menurut saja dengan apa yang dipilihkan Baekhyun.

"Baek."

"Hmm?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan tangannya ke bibir Baekhyun, membersihkan es krim yang belepotan di sekitarnya, "Dasar, seperti anak kecil."

Entah Chanyeol sadar atau tidak, ia malah menjilat jarinya —yang digunakan untuk membersihkan tadi.

"E..eh. Chanyeol?"

"Wae?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Pipinya memerah. _Astaga, ada apa denganku._

"Baekhyun, apa kau tahu sandi Vigenere?"

"Tidak tidak. Jangan tanya padaku."

"Well, ini cukup menarik. Kita perlu memasukkan kata kuncinya, lalu menjumlahkan kata kunci dengan sandi maka kita akan tau jawabannya."

"Err... Kurasa susah."

"Kau saja yang bodoh, Baek."

Tak!

"Ya! Kepalaku." Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya, pukulan Baekhyun tadi benar-benar kasar.

"Mengataiku bodoh, awas kau, Park."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya dan menunjukkannya kepada Baekhyun, "PR untukmu, buktikan bahwa dirimu tidak bodoh."

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Tidak, tapi itu _memang_ untukmu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung, namun yang ditatap malah tidak peka. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, _memang untukku? Dasar._

..

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya. Sejenak ia teringat dengan kertas pemberian Chanyeol.

"Haruskah? Tapi kata kuncinya apa?"

Baekhyun membolak-balik kertas tadi hingga akhirnya ia menemukan tulisan yang sangat kecil, _byunbaekhyun_

"Heol, ternyata namaku. Tapi bagaimana cara membacanya?"

 _ **Eylv: Dhexfciy**_

 _ **Vlnhl: Beorfsho, mlnog ckue ehtysnogm**_

 _ **Whyz, zvlaxjn eub kyzbla cfnkojsn, nls nveao llpuaj kyahurqryjxbl jrsawkhleh myhtturq rcjneygh. Naep tcgovynzv kicbquubl oauuo wllyekcgnikex plc ffkon. Tepkty caj yeh tuhko kyzflxnn rech nuqbko, ofreghj xnsg evua foyryzv fcahge cliuebla voi. Toyymnbl cgv mecpf uqb.**_

 _ **Yeh neribiuvns, Vlvn Fkliblvl Dneipko iyxbqculu!**_

Baekhyun hanya nyengir melihatnya. Mengerikan! Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membuat semua ini dalam waktu singkat.

Baekhyun langsung menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil beberapa alat tulis di sana. Ia mulai menuliskan huruf demi huruf dan mulai menghitungnya.

"Untung saja Chanyeol sempat mengajariku tadi."

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan, ia tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui pesan dua baris pertama.

 _ **Dari: Chanyeol**_

 _ **Untuk: Baekhyun, orang yang kusayangi**_

"Wow, apa? Orang yang kusayangi? Ada ada saja."

Baekhyun terus melanjutkan, ia semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis Chanyeol untuknya.

Butuh waktu sejam bagi Baekhyun untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Baekhyun kembali membaca ulang, ia terkejut saat mengetahuinya.

 _ **Maaf, mungkin aku memang pengecut, aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku langsung kepadamu. Maaf membuatmu kesusahan untuk menerjemahkan ini semua.**_

 _ **Selama ini aku sudah memendam rasa padamu, berawal dari kita bertemu hingga sekarang ini. Perasaan itu masih ada.**_

 _ **Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Jadilah kekasihku!**_

END

Yeayy, akhirnya selesai :v

Nggantung banget ya? Hehe.

Maaf kalo bahasanya aneh/gak sesuai, soalnya ini ketik—posting. Bener-bener fresh belum dikoreksi lagi'-'

Buat yg belum tau sandi Vigenere silakan googling :v Cukup susah memang, soalnya buat tahu apa pesannya kita juga pake perhitungan matematika, engga susah juga sih hitungannya cuma tambah kurang doang.

And..

Makasi buat yg sudah mampir untuk baca, maaf kalo gak sesuai selera.


End file.
